batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Deadshot
Floyd Lawton, más conocido como Deadshot, es un pistolero a sueldo, conocido por ser el segundo asesino más letal de todo el universo de DC Comics (siendo Deathstroke el primero). Es un personaje ficticio, de oficio supervillano asesino y uno de los enemigos de Batman. La primera vez que aparece es en Batman # 59 (junio/julio de 1950) y fue creado por Bob Kane, David Vern Reed y Lew Schwartz. La lista IGN de los 100 mejores villanos de cómics de todos los tiempos, lo ubica en el nº # 43. Historia Origen Cuando era niño, Lawton idolatraba a su hermano. Su madre convenció a su hermano de matar a su padre, siendo luego encerrado en prisión, alejándolo de Floyd. Pero este, decidiéndose a salvar a su hermano de un futuro sombrío, tomó su rifle. Fuera de la prisión, estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, esperando a los guardias, cuando esta se rompió y Floyd le disparó accidentalmente a su hermano en la cabeza. Lawton sin querer le mató con el arma que lo había salvado de su padre. Deadshot es un asesino a sueldo, que regularmente alardea de que "nunca falla un tiro". Él es capaz de utilizar una gran variedad de armas, pero prefiere usar un par con silenciador, montadas en su muñeca. Al principio apareció en Ciudad Gotham como un nuevo luchador contra el crimen, pero se reveló como enemigo de Batman cuando trató de reemplazar al caballero oscuro. Cuando este plan fracasó, trató de convertirse en el rey del submundo criminal de Gotham, pero Batman y el Comisionado Gordon expusieron públicamente sus intenciones, y fue enviado a la cárcel. thumb|left|200pxDespués de pasar un tiempo en la cárcel, salió al mundo y al poco tiempo se unió al Escuadrón Suicida. La razón principal por la que se unió al Escuadrón fue para morir de una manera espectacular, ya que siente que no tiene ninguna razón para seguir viviendo, y, aunque él no quiere suicidarse, simplemente no le importa si muere. Varias razones se han citado para esto, pero el tema más común es el odio hacia sus padres: tanto es así que la madre de Lawton trató de contratar a sus dos hijos para matar a su padre. Durante una historia aparte, su hijo fue asesinado por un pedófilo, de quien Deadshot mas tarde se vengó. El deseo de muerte de Deadshot se ha reducido ligeramente en los últimos años por el descubrimiento de que tiene una hija, Zoe, que vive con su madre en Star City. Su personalidad también ha sido influenciada por su participación en el grupo de mercenarios conocido como Secret Six. Fundada en protesta por el grupo de villanos conocidos como la Sociedad, los Secret Six fueron reclutados originalmente por Lex Luthor. Desde entonces, han entrado en el negocio por sí mismos. Deadshot ha formado un enlace reacio con los demás miembros de los Six, en particular con Catman (con quien comparte una rivalidad amistosa). El nuevo universo DC A partir del reinicio de historias, Deadshot es enviado a la prisión de Belle Reeve después de un fallido golpe contra un senador y más tarde es obligado a ingresar al Escuadrón Suicida por Amanda Waller. El nuevo Escuadrón Suicida se compone con El Diablo, Harley Quinn, King Shark, Black Spider y Voltiac, un nuevo personaje. Deadshot es el líder de la brigada de campo y los lleva a su primera misión para salvar a un bebé en un estadio de fútbol lleno de zombies nano-genéticos, matando a Voltiac de encubrir el incidente. Él y el Escuadrón, mas tarde, son atacados por cazadores de recompensas que buscaban a la niña. Durante ese tiempo Harley Quinn intenta dormir con Deadshot, pero también falla. Personalidad thumb|180pxA Deadshot se lo representa con un código de ética torcido, siempre y cuando se le pague por un golpe acepta cualquier tipo de trabajo. En una ocasión, Batman fue incapaz de conseguir que un testigo clave, que se negaba a declarar lo hiciera, porque sabia que si lo hacía Deadshot lo mataría. Sin embargo, en última instancia, Batman consiguió que Deadshot abortara el golpe, gracias a la "congelación" de las cuentas bancarias de la persona que lo había contratado. Al no poder recibir el pago, Deadshot públicamente canceló el asesinato, dejando el testigo con vida. En su carrera en el Escuadrón Suicida, John Ostrander se adentra en el interior de Deadshot (en su familia y su trenzado pasado). El recuerdo de su hermano, a quien idolatraba, parece afectar a Deadshot. Ostrander tambien trata de entender el tipo de relación que tiene con Batman, a quien siempre ha podido matar, pero no lo ha hecho. Su amistad posterior con Catman en el Secrets Six parece seguir la gravitación involuntaria de Lawton hacia los hermanos sustitutos. Habilidades Deadshot tiene un armamento para acabar con su presa a la hora exacta: un par de metralletas en las muñequeras, una mirilla en el ojo para apuntar un rifle de francotirador y un gran ingenio. A pesar de todo todavia no ha cumplido una misión: Volarle las alas al murciélago. Otras Apariciones Televisión *Deadshot aparece en la serie animada la Liga de la Justicia y la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada, en los capitulos "The Enemy Below", "Hereafter", "Task Force X" y "Flash and Substance". *Deadshot también aparece en el segundo capitulo de la décima temporada de Smallville, interpretado por Bradley Stryker. *Tiene su aparición también en la serie animada Batman: The Brave and the Bold en el episodio "Night of the Batmen". *Deadshot aparece en la serie de televisión "Arrow", donde es retratado como un asesino a sueldo vinculado con la mafia rusa. Si bien el aspecto difiere del de los cómics, conserva un visor sobre el ojo derecho y un par de metralletas en sus muñecas. thumb|200px Películas *Tiene una pequeña participación en la película "Superman vive" interpretando al líder de un grupo de mercenarios. *Es también uno de los villanos que aparece en la película animada Batman: Gotham Knight. *Deadshot tiene un pequeño cameo donde no habla en la película animada Superman/Batman: Enemigos Públicos. Él es uno de los villanos que tratan de capturar a Superman y Batman. * Lidera el equipo en la película animada Batman: Assault on Arkham, donde toma uno de los papeles principales. *Aparece en la película Suicide Squad (película) como un miembro del Suicide Squad y será interpretado por el actor Will Smith. Videojuegos *Deadshot es el villano principal en una de la misiones secundarias de Batman: Arkham City. Tiene dos apariciones, en la ya mencionada misión, y al principio del juego, siendo el presidiario que le dice a Bruce Wayne que está "en su lista". *En Batman: Arkham Origins, es uno de los ocho asesinos contratados para asesinar a Batman. Galería Deadshot.jpg Suicide Squad.jpeg Harley Quinn Teasing deadshot.jpg Go to hell.jpg Deadshot Gareth h1.jpg Vídeo thumb|left|382 px Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes del comic Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Prisioneros de Blackgate Categoría:Internos del Asilo Arkham